


Appalachian Wine

by internal_panic_at_the_everywhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internal_panic_at_the_everywhere/pseuds/internal_panic_at_the_everywhere
Summary: They both met in a midnight sky,/Got lost in each others’ eyes/Then threw away the map and lost the key.Thomas creates Logan/Time and Patton/Earth, gifting them Virgil/Fire and Roman/Wind as children.Inspired by the song Appalachian Wine by EleventySeven.I suck at descriptions, but my writing's decent, so give it a try.





	1. They Both Met In a Midnight Sky

Dark things swirled through space, creating matter out of nothingness. They swept through the expanse and soundlessly whispered things to each other. One of these masses, a powerful deity named Thomas, closed his eyes, concentrating. Soft light burst into the world and he grinned weakly, mesmerized by what he'd done. "That wasn't so bad," the stars shimmered, illuminating his unspoken words. He contemplates the marvels he could create.

Thomas wanted to believe only good could come out of his power, but he knew better. His son, Deceit, had shown him better. He hadn’t meant to create him the way he had; he was ashamed, though he tried to hide it. He silently turned to his son, "What next?" His words exist, yet don't. They float silently, yet scream louder than anything else Thomas has created.

Deceit turns away from his father, the perfect image of a petulant child, "I don’t know, _Dad_ , maybe you could start with creating another mess up."

Thomas glances away from Deceit. He doesn't want to disappoint his son, but he’s afraid he already has. Maybe creating and raising something wasn't as hard as it was with Deceit. Thomas hadn’t meant to push all of his anger, hurt, and confusion into the being he had sculpted into existence. He can try again, and maybe it’ll turn out better this time. He inhales slowly, a plethora of galaxies escaping his lungs.

He moves his bodiless abyss of a body and outstretches a limb. He molds another life-form, a child by the name of Time, who shimmers and sparkles and stretches to the ends of this limitless expanse. He brings the knowledge of the passage of Time, not that Thomas minds much. He holds all the time in the universe. He sets him down on a rock before stretching out again.

His tongue sticks slightly out of his mouth and catches on one of his fangs in his concentration. He pays it no mind as he influences some of the matter before him. He gives them a core of molten steel, organs of the toughest iron and nickel, and a crust of a myriad of different materials and chemicals. He produces a cloud of oxygen and nitrogen around him, and names him Earth.

His gaze softens; they deserve better than his son had received. He gifts them the ability to love, find peace, and happiness; the ability to choose their own actions, and think freely.

\--------

They open their eyes to a midnight sky, and Time moves forward to look at Earth. He grins slightly as he catches sight of his ever-changing sunset eyes. He sits in front of him as he blinks back a look of surprise. His gaze wanders to the stars around them and he's filled with astonishment at the sight in front of him. "Extravagant," he murmurs. He refocuses on Earth before quietly introducing himself to him. "I'm Time, but you can call me Logan."

"I'm Patton," He mumbles, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It would seem we're the only two in existence," Logan concludes, taking in his surroundings again. He frowns slightly as his body pulses every so often. "I'm slightly bewildered. I don't understand what is happening here." He gestures to his pulsing form.

Patton giggles, amusement alight in his eyes. "You're keeping _Time_."

Logan hums, "It would seem so," he grins softly, scanning his face again. _Beautiful_.

\----------

Thomas sighs as he examines both of his creations. He places a field of what he decides to call grass and flowers, framing the area with trees, and bringing other beings into existence; animals, he calls them. He places a gate at the far end of the infinite space, and deems it Eden. He sends down a rather short note to his two creations below, electing to allow contact between himself and them. He refuses to mess up like he did the first time.

 

_Do not be afraid; this a safe area for your existence. I am extremely sorry if it doesn't meet your needs and can adapt it at any time._

_God_

 

He thought signing his name would be too much information, so he decided a new alias was due.

He creates other things for his children now, pavilions, houses, and streams, sunlight, moonlight, and growth. He smiles at the tiny world he'd created out of nothingness and sits back, content to watch them grow and learn.

\---------------

Deceit sneers at his naive father. How can he think that everything in this fragile little world can be good? That it can only see light, happiness, peace, _obedience_ ? The shadows had always warned him of the dangers of new creations. If everything in creation was good, how could you explain _him_.

He watches his father’s creations and grins wickedly. He’ll show his dad what it’s like to underestimate them. Maybe they’d turn out like him, screwed up, and he father would abandon them, too. He sprinkles deception, depression, mischief, and disobedience onto the landscape around them, envy curling in the pit of his stomach. He never got any of this; all he’d gotten was a stupid rock and a father telling him he’d messed up.

He floats over to Thomas, sneering. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

Thomas sighs and looks over to Deceit, suspiciously, “What have you done this time, Deceit?”

“I may or may not have corrupted your precious creations,” He speaks slowly. He refuses to feel guilty about what he’s done. They deserve it anyway. They deserve to suffer like he had.

Thomas' eyes widen slightly, "Why would you do that?" He closes his eyes for a fraction of a second, disappointed. This would make things harder to manage.

"Because you need to learn that there are consequences to actions. Not everything is as  _perfect_ as you may believe, Father." His son smiles wickedly. "Now you have to learn to deal with it."


	2. God Sent Them Their First Two Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently updating's hard? For some reason? If anything's wrong spelling/grammar-wise, please comment and let me know.
> 
> So Patton finally meets Roman and Virgil. They may be a bit uncharacteristic, but that's only because I didn't know how to fit them into the story-line without changing some of their mannerisms and behaviors.

The scent of wildflowers glide through the air; carrying sunlight and earth in its misty grasp. The forest surrounding the small wooden cabin is lush and beautiful, animals playing and burrowing in their homes.  
  
A couple months had gone by since Logan and Patton's creation and they'd only felt more and more devotion towards each other.  
  
Patton wanders a ways down the hill from their house, humming contentedly.  
  
He stops at the entrance to the garden he'd created to fill his extra time, because he loved gardening and feeling the achievement of growing and creating things. He also loved the garden because he could escape his life for awhile and ramble about his hopes, dreams, fears, and major life events while he planted more flowers and vegetables, pulling weeds and watering everything he’d grown as the days passed.  
  
It was an outlet; nothing in his life was exceedingly stressful, but he liked the solitude and comfort of the enclosed area. Rambling to himself about mindless topics wasn’t new, and it never really bothered him that no one was listening or could hear him. The action of talking and hearing his voice was nice; there were no expectations or limitations. Just freedom.  
  
Patton pauses, hands pausing, halting their task of pulling weeds from around his ever-so-slightly red tomatoes. His eye catches on an object floating through the air.  
  
The tune he was humming dies to a murmur as he reaches out and catches it; hands grasping the rough edges of paper.  
  
_You asked what it was like up here for me._  
  
Patton drops the cryptic note in his pocket, nose wrinkling in confusion, and continues working until there was a whisper of a sound along the edge of his garden. His body froze, ears straining, as he attempted to decipher the difference between what he'd heard from the rest of the cherry sounds surrounding him in the forest. What was that noise?  
  
The bushes rustle, and a head suddenly pokes out, eyes the color of flames and sunlight. He's cautious, unruly hair sticking to his face, purple stitched jacket swamping his small frame.  
  
Patton turns around, eyes widening as his face lit up. His hand stretched out.  
"Hey there, buddy, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Papa!" The child cried, running and grabbing onto Patton's arm.  
  
"What?!" He exhales, surprised. "Oh! I'm not-" The boy clutches tighter on to Patton's arm, almost as a warning not to continue.  
  
His hands move, almost instinctively, to ruffle the small child's hair. "Are you- Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not really the best father figure..." He looks around, trying to discern where the boy came from.  
  
Spotting no one, he mumbles "I guess I can take care of you..."  His heart overflows just looking at the boy next to him.  
  
_Patton_ . Logan's voice echoes in his mind. _Are you sure this is what we want?_  
  
Patton's brought back to the conversation that had taken place that morning. They'd discussed raising a family, but Logan had seemed hesitant, understandably so. But maybe he'd be okay with this new development? They couldn't just abandon him!  
  
Patton knelt, gently moving the boy in front of him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Fire!" The boy's eyes lit up.  
He pauses, looking down, "Virgil's okay, too," he mumbles, burying his face in Patton's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, then. Virgil." Patton's words are the softest he's ever heard them. "You wanna come to the house with me?"  
  
Virgil nods, before freezing. "Can Ro come too?"  
  
"Ro?" Patton's eyebrow lifts.  
  
Virgil nods vigorously. "Ro!" he calls out into the garden.  
  
Another boy emerges, all rumpled hair and too-long legs; ripped clothes fraying at the edges. Patton's immediately drawn to the glossy golden-hued wings raised defensively behind him. His panicked blue eyes latch on to Virgil's form before a shaky breath slowly leaves his lips, wings drooping behind him, relieved. "Sorry. I tried to stop him."  
  
"It's alright," Patton's hand nestles itself in Virgil's hair, the methodical strokes lulling the young boy to sleep. "'Ro', I presume?"  
  
He nods. "Wind, actually. Prince Roman, or Ro, in Virgil's eyes." He poses dramatically, shyly grinning. "Roman's fine, of course."  
  
"Well, you're both welcome to join us," Patton laughs, beckoning him closer. "We'd love to have you stay with us."  
  
He finally had a family.  
  
\---------  
Logan vibrates, his anger drowning out the peace that the library had possessed a couple hours before.

Patton stumbles away, trying not to make it worse. He tenses as Logan's eyes settle on him, filled with a murderous glint. "You should've told me." He flicks the note to the ground, distaste obvious in the way he holds himself and paces the room.  
  
Patton shivers, watching the note helplessly, but stands his ground. "I'm not sorry for keeping it from you."  
  
Logan turns to look at Patton before pivoting away; frustration evident on his face. “If it matters that much to you; raise them yourself.”  
  
His blatant dismissal sends an stab of ice into Patton’s heart. “You won’t help?” He mumbles numbly.  
  
“Why would I?” His voice is nonchalant, uncaring. “I didn’t ask for them.”  
  
“Because,” Patton struggles to speak through the lump in his throat, “I asked for them so we could finally have the family we wanted.”  
  
Logan finally twists to face his lover, the spark of rage burning brighter. “You should’ve asked me what I wanted. This wasn’t it.”  
  
“But-” Patton attempts before watching Logan’s eyes grow darker. He deflates. “If that’s what you want.” He walks out of the room, head bowed.  
  
He straightens, mustering up the courage to plaster a smile on his face. He walks down the hall, stopping in front of Roman and Virgil. “Hey guys,” He bends down in front of Virgil, holding out his hand for him to hold, “You wanna see your new rooms?”  
  
Roman follows behind them, wings droopy and unreflective, eyes filled with sadness and something he couldn't quite name off the top of his head. He slowly releases a breath, dragging out the sigh longing to escape. He'd run back to Virgil as soon as the conversation was over, hands trembling. Why did his brother think it was such a good idea to appear here if they weren't completely welcome?


End file.
